Forever as One
by azkabcn
Summary: Sherlock and John write a letter to their friends and family back home. A letter bearing special news. Two-shot. Parentlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mum, Dad, Lestrade, Molly, Mrs Hudson and Mycroft_ and Harry and Clara,

 _Before we state the actual purpose of the letter, let me just announce that when you see slanted writing, it's Sherlock._ Any other times, it's me, John. _I don't usually write slanted, but for this letter, I'll make an exception._

Yeah, OK, Sherlock. You appear chivalrous all the time. We get the hint. Anyway, we're all doing alright. (And note the fact that I said all not both.)

 _Yes, we'll get onto that in a bit. I'm still doing detective work for another police officer, although Officer Jimson is nowhere near as pleasurable to work with as you, Lestrade._ That's probably the only compliment he'll give so be grateful, Detective Inspector.

 _I charge Jimson fifteen pounds for every solved case and ten pounds for every unsolved one (though I hardly ever need to charge this). I just… I just don't think he is acceptable to fit my criteria of free inspection._

OK, enough about you. I've got a few things I need to make clear before we both get onto the main topic _(you know, the one where John said_ _all_ _not_ _both_ _?)_. Harry, are you still on the pills? Or have you made such a recovery that you don't need them at all? I very much hope that it's the latter option but the first is OK. Anything's OK just so long as you're not drinking again. Are you?

 _If you are, then you've got to deal with me._

Shut up, Sherlock. Harry, you won't have to deal with him, but please, please keep your urges under control. Clara, please help my sister in any way you can. I'm counting on my sister-in-law to look out for my sister when I'm not there.

I'm still looking for a job. I found one in a very small clinic but after a very heated argument with the boss in the second week, I got fired. So I'm looking. But don't worry, I'll soon find a job somewhere else.

 _You hope._

Can you not? I'm trying to stay optimistic here.

 _John Hamish Watson, forever the utopian._

I sometimes hate you.

 _But ninety nine point nine nine percent of the time, you love me. Don't deny it._

Whatever. Shall we? Or do you have anything else you want to add?

 _Just that I hope Mycroft has advanced in his relationship with Anthea and I wish Mum and Dad all the best, but other than that, no. I believe we're good to go._

Alright, then. Guys… _we have an announcement to make._

We want to welcome Addition Number Three to our family.

 _Yes, we adopted_ (tried to) _as soon as we arrived in the US, and finally, after seven months, the process is complete._

Her name's Reyna and she's six months old _(six months, two weeks and three days, actually)_.We've only had her for a few weeks _(two weeks, two days)_ but already, I think it's safe to say that she's beautiful and we love her.

 _Yes, she very much looks like John with her wisps of blonde hair, but it's her eyes that make it obvious that she is adopted. Green. They had to be emerald green_.

She can always wear contact lenses when she's older. _And give any future romantic partners the shock of their life? I don't think so._

Stop it. She won't do that. We'll send you all a picture _(or more)_ along with this letter and next time we go back to London, we'll bring her along.

 _We hope to have our first holiday back in September of next year, after we've all_ (both, actually. Reyna's been here all her life) _settled into the American way of life._ So you'll get to see young Reyna toddling about and breaking furniture.

 _Where's the optimism gone, oh Mr-I-am-going-be-happy-about-everything?_

I'm being realistic. This isn't a question of optimism or pessimism.

 _I guess that's all we want to say, right John?_

I can't think of anything else I need to add. You?

 _I think it's very much time to 'wrap it up', don't you think?_

Yup. Hope you guys had fun reading all this and looking at the photos we enclosed of Reyna. We hope you hear from you soon.

Lots of love _(yes, to everyone except Mycroft)_ ,

John _& Sherlock_

PS: Mycroft, Sherlock didn't mean what he said. He loves you in a brotherly way with all his heart.

 _PPS: No. I don't._

* * *

Sherlock and John's families, Mrs Hudson, DI Lestrade and Molly sat around the table in 221c Baker Street. The letter from their friends (or family, depending on who they were) had just arrived and they'd set about reading it.

Now, with all the photos looked at, and ooh's and aah's exchanged, a new letter sat waiting to be penned.

As Lestrade put the pen to the parchment, everyone else racked their brains for words that would sound useful to the detective and his friend.

* * *

 **Done! This is a new concept I'm trying with my OTP, and I hope you all like it. There's going to be a Part 2 to this, which will be out… whenever. I would love to see all your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sherlock and John,

Thanks, guys for sending us the letter, first of all. It was lovely to hear from you two.

Before we slam head first into the door (otherwise known as: write the main body of the letter), let me just say that I'll be writing most of this letter (you'll see who I am at the very bottom) and I'll be telling you what everyone else wants to say.

Anyway, we all looked at the pictures of your daughter, and Sherlock, your mum cried buckets. She had to go and lie down for a bit. But now she's OK. She's said that she's finally a grandma and that she hopes to see more pictures of young Reyna soon. Maybe send us a few pictures every month?

Mycroft can't believe he's an uncle now. He said that he still thinks you would been better off with a son but then we all contradicted him and he had to give in. Oh, and he told me to tell you that he doesn't really care whether you love him or not. All he cares about is that you're safe and that you take care of both John and Reyna. Because, in his words, if you don't, then 'you'll find yourself writhing on the ground beneath my feet. Literally.' But I have a feeling he doesn't mean it. (He told me to add that he and Anthea are a couple now, and have been for two months.)

Mrs Hudson also cried because as you say, she is like a mother figure to you both, 'for John more so than Sherlock'. Anyway, everyone's really excited for you both to come home. We know that there's still months before you plan to do so, but next September will be here before we all know it.

Molly… I don't know if I should tell you about Molly. I don't really want to, but Mrs H says it would be best if you two knew. She's kind of jealous. Guys, please don't take offence at this but… she still hoped that Sherlock's sexuality was just a phase. She said she's really angry that it's real, that it's permanent. She hoped that when you got to New York, you'd see that you were meant to be with her and come running back. But all she needs to do is see that you're both happy with each other, that you're happy as a family. But don't worry. I've got my eye on her. And not just in the caring way. *hint, hint*

 _Anyway_ , John, Harry said that she's still on the pills but she hasn't touched a beer/vodka/wine/whatever she fancies since you last saw her. (Which isn't entirely true; I saw her finish off Clara's half glass of red wine at Molly's birthday party a few months ago. It was just half a glass though. I kept my eye on her for you and I can confidently say she didn't drink anymore then.) Also, Clara didn't let her drink anymore since Molly's party. Excluding that one night, Harriet Watson has been absolutely one hundred percent alcohol free.

And Clara said she's doing very well. She said that on behalf of Harry and herself, she's very happy and proud for the both of you.

I, myself, am doing extremely well. Sherlock, I'm very glad to know that you found me pleasurable to work with. Perhaps when you return to London, there will be a particularly exhilarating case for you, John and I to work on.

I'd like to add a few words from Sally and Phil. They're surprised to say the least that you didn't scare the social workers off when they came round with Reyna. Phil said that he's sorry for all the trouble he caused you and that maybe you'll forgive him? However, I wasn't able to coax the same words out of Sally. She's still has hostile towards you as ever.

(And if you're wondering who Sally and Phil are, it's Donovan and Anderson.)

I guess that's everything. We hope to hear from you again soon.

Your friend,

DI Greg Lestrade

* * *

Sherlock sat on the ground of their small flat in southern New York. The letter sat in his hands. John sat next to him on the sofa, a baby held carefully in his arms. They shared the comfort of knowing their friends were well, and that they were looking forward to seeing them in the future.

* * *

 **That's it. Forever as One is complete. I have a few spinoffs/sequels planned, which I'll begin writing soon. Official titles will be on my profile under the Recent Updates section ASAP.**


End file.
